This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Yerkes Imaging Center is part of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center at Emory University and primarily focuses on the development of invivo magnetic resonance technologies imaging (MRI) and positron emission tomography (PET) to study anatomy, physiology and function non-invasively to address questions in neurophysiology, neuroscience and neurodegenerative diseases. Research at the Imaging Center includes high-resolution structural, perfusion and functional imaging of rhesus and chimps, diffusion-tensor imaging, awake monkey fMRI, quantitative perfusion imaging, quantitation of monoamine transporters and receptors, brain metabolic mapping, image data analysis and visualization, diffusion, perfusion and functional imaging of stroke.